1. Field
Example embodiments are generally related to information technology (IT) platform subsystems providing computing resources through a service console, and more specifically, to computing resource provisioning with various service levels in a specific network isolated area.
2. Related Art
Various types of cloud computing have been produced in the related art for Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) type cloud enablement subsystems. IaaS provides computing resource images to an end user, so that end user could procure a computing resource via cloud hosting service, instead of purchasing physical equipment to create a computing resource. The end user could use the computing resource in IaaS immediately and install desired operating systems and application software. The computing resource can be made of physical resources (e.g., physical machines, bare metal servers, etc.) and virtual resources (e.g., virtual machines, etc.)
There are various solutions in the related art to enable cloud computing. These current solutions provide virtualized computing resource images to the end user via a service console. Service consoles may involve a host resource, network gear, a storage array, hypervisor software, kernel based virtual resources (KVM), and management software.